vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-2776
Summary SCP-2776 is a humanoid automaton bearing the aged likeness of deceased senior British army officer George Washington, who held the office of President of the United States from April 30th, 1789, to March 4th, 1797. SCP-2776 was supposedly the real George Washington who died and was mechanically augmented to aid the Americans in the Revolutionary War. SCP-2776 was first discovered during a 2007 raid on a Marshall, Carter and Dark distributor acting out of Roanoke, Virginia. During the raid, several documents were uncovered describing the existence of a dangerous anomalous object located in Fairfax County, Virginia. Mobile Task Force Beta-24 "Pioneers" was dispatched to secure the object, located below the Fairfax campus of George Mason University. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown, at least High 8-C, likely higher Name: SCP-2776, "Mr. President", George Washington Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: Looks 67 physically, at least 275 chronologically Classification: Euclid Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2) | Heat Manipulation (SCP-2776's internal temperature can reach up to 400°C), Radiation Manipulation (SCP-2776 emits massive amounts of gamma radiation while in this state), Biological Manipulation (Has energy-emitting devices that can cause cancer and can produce a white gas that prevents biological subjects from ceasing life functions), Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown | Unknown, at least Large Building level (Leveled Foundation Site-70), likely higher (SCP 2776 was built to mount an assault on Great Britain during the American Revolutionary War) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, at least Large Building level (Was only brought down after the combined efforts of MTF G-10 and air superiority), likely higher Stamina: Above average (Survived an attack by three separate Foundation Mobile Task Forces and airstrikes) Range: Unknown, likely extended melee, possibly higher (Was stated that individuals who approached SCP-2776 would be caught in the range of its energy emitting devices or incinerating device) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average | Low (In this state, SCP-2776 only seeks out Great Britain and will meet all resistance with lethal force) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: "High-Energy" Mode: Upon being presented information that contradicts the following information: **The United States of America exists as a free democracy. **Great Britain, its citizenry, or any party originating within its borders does not pose a threat to the safety and stability of America or any of its assets. **The French Republic exists and is not threatened by the United Kingdom. SCP-2776 will undergo a series of physiological changes. A series of high-powered energy emitting devices located within the entity's arms will burst through the skin. The entity's back will open to reveal an incinerating weapon, and the side of the face will open to reveal some kind of gas vent that will begin propelling a thick, white smoke. The energy devices cause cancer to biological subjects that pass through SCP-2776's area of influence and the white gas coats individuals in a fine layer of white mist that prevents them from ceasing life functions until the mist has dissipated. Keys: "Low-Energy" Mode | "High-Energy" Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Heat Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Cyborgs Category:SCP Foundation Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8